


Unknown Number

by fauxilya



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Empty Number, Love Confessions, M/M, One-Shot, Texting, text fic, twist - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fauxilya/pseuds/fauxilya
Summary: Alexander Hamilton was murdered. Thomas texted his old number and ended up spilling to a stranger all the things he had never said to Alexander.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & Thomas Jefferson, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 37
Kudos: 86
Collections: Social Media Fics





	Unknown Number

Tjeffs: hi, Alexander. 

Tjeffs: i know u would never see this. im just pretending that u can. somehow

Tjeffs: if hell has access to data lol

Tjeffs: god this is so stupid. but i have to cope somehow, yknow?

Tjeffs: i thought deleting ur number would help but god did i miss our midnight conversations. debates. whatever

Tjeffs: why did u have to have an opinion on ANYTHING???

Tjeffs: anyways

(Unknown number): wth dude its three in the morning

(Unknown number): who tf is alexander

Tjeffs: ! sorry i didnt know this number has been recycled.

Tjeffs: alexander's...a friend of mine

Tjeffs: he’d probably prefer “enemy” but he’s not here anymore.

(Unknown number): oh

(Unknown number): im sorry.

Tjeffs: its okay.

Tjeffs: we arent even friends, not really. he never liked me much.

(Unknown number): then why r u texting him now

Tjeffs: cuz its what we used to do?? it just feels like, idk, a normal thing to do?

(Unknown number): normal ppl dont text their dead enemy at 3 in the fucking morning

(Unknown number): sorry for bringing it up but that sounds like some serious mental health issue to me bro

(Unknown number): stupid too

Tjeffs: ...now u r starting to sound like him

Tjeffs: idk i just kinda miss talking to him

Tjeffs: which is ironic cuz all i wish was for him to shut up before

(Unknown number): thats sad

Tjeffs: yeah sure it is

Tjeffs: oh it’s 3:23 I should probably leave u to sleep. srry for having woken u up

(Unknown number): nah its fine. wasn’t asleep before

(Unknown number): srsly bro u need to talk about this. ’s not healthy to keep it all bottled up

(Unknown number): id be happy to listen. just pretend im alexander and say whatever u wanted to say to him

(Unknown number): you’ll feel better after u spill i promise

Tjeffs: do u always offer to listen to strangers telling their heartbroken stories at 3 in the morning

(Unknown number): do u always tell ur heartbroken stories to strangers at 3 in the morning

(Unknown number): look im bored and insomnia’s a bitch. may as well help someone out

Tjeffs: thats rlly kind of u

Tjeffs: yknow what

Tjeffs: ur right. I need to get it out somehow.

Tjeffs: fuck “not feeling comfortable talking to strangers abt my issues” im doing this

(Unknown number): awesome. wow

(Unknown number): jkjk im listening now

Tjeffs: My dear Alexander. What to say to you? It seemed that all we had done was fighting. You never let me forget how much u hated me, which is fine because i hated you too. Hated being the keyword here.

(Unknown number): what’s with all the capital letters

(Unknown number): did u type it up in notes app beforehand. like a love letter

Tjeffs: u said you’d listen not comment

(Unknown number): o m f g u did. u totally did

Tjeffs: JUST LISTEN

(Unknown number): thats so gay ;)))

(Unknown number): fine im listening

Tjeffs: ITS NOT A LOVE LETTER FUCK U

(Unknown number): alright alright continue then

Tjeffs: You were an obnoxious, loud-mouthed bother and you stood against everything i said. You’d made it your personal goal to make my life hell, it seems. The way you dressed and talked pissed me off; I got no satisfaction witnessing your fits of passion.

Tjeffs: Until I did.

Tjeffs: It was now the absence of your non-stop that often reminded me that you were gone. My office felt too quiet, too empty without it. I thought I’d like it, the peace, but now I’m thinking that I’ve been wrong.

Tjeffs: I can’t believe I’m telling you this, but I’d grown to..tolerate you. I liked the challenge, liked how your intelligence matched with mine.

Tjeffs: You remember that cabinet meeting six weeks ago? You were stressing over your debt plan so much that you hadn’t slept in a week. You were late and James was absent, so you *begrudgingly * took the seat beside me. I still remember your little pout. It’s adorable, even.

Tjeffs: But you know what’s more adorable? You were so tired, you fell asleep on my shoulder. And I couldn’t wake you anyhow.

Tjeffs: Washington asked me to grab a cab and accompany you home. You looked so much younger when you slept, fluttering eyelashes and all that. Hell, I wanted to wrap you up in a blanket and sing you to sleep. Not that I would really do that but you really looked cute in your sleep.

Tjeffs: Then you stirred and I was terrified out of my mind. I don’t know why, maybe I was scared of having you back at hating me once you were awake. Luckily, you didn’t wake up. You moved a bit, snuggled into the car seat and closer to me.

Tjeffs: if only you could’ve heard my heartbeat then. You’d have never let me live it down if you did, so maybe it had been a good thing that you didn’t.

Tjeffs: You babbled in your sleep, Alexander, you fucking _babbled_ like a baby. I thought it was funny at first, until I heard that you were saying my name. And _smiling._ And fuck if that wasn’t the cutest thing in the whole world. You kept mumbling my name while you held onto my arms. I don’t think I’d ever forget that.

Tjeffs: You fit so perfectly into my arms. I know it may sound cliche at this point, but...that was when I realized I was a goner. Don’t get me wrong, I would never grow tired of fighting you, but at the same time I also want to wake up to your stupid smile every morning?? And to hold you in my arms and breathe in the scent of your hair every night?? And to discuss your debt plan with you all day even if it’s full of BS just because I want to hear your voice??

Tjeffs: I think I’ve held these...feelings for you all along. I’m just too afraid to admit it, even to myself, until that day.

Tjeffs: You know why I kept going against everything you said, even after that? Because I never wanted things to change. You had become a big part of my life, even as my enemy, and I was so pathetic that I even felt grateful to have become the part of your life that you hated with a burning passion. I was too afraid of rejection to ever show what I truly feel about you. I know that we can never have the kind of relationship I wanted, and I was satisfied with what we had.

Tjeffs: Then suddenly you were gone. It still felt unreal, the murder, the headline, your funeral.

Tjeffs: Today I went to see you, you know? Not until I was standing before you grave did I realize that you were truly, completely gone. Alexander Hamilton, a constant in my life, suddenly all I had left of you was the cold, lifeless stone bearing your name.

Tjeffs: You weren’t supposed to leave so early.

Tjeffs: I miss your stupid face, your stupid voice and opinions and your ugliest green coat and how you would down coffees like water. I miss you talking non-stop in defense of your ideas. I miss your stupid smirk when you thought you’d finally make me speechless, when I was just got distracted by the gleam in your eyes.

Tjeffs: I miss you so much, Alex, more than I ever could.

Tjeffs: And...

(Unknown number): And?

Tjeffs: And I think, _maybe at some point,_ I have fallen in love with you.

(Unknown number): I’m so sorry you never got to tell him how you really feel.

(Unknown number): I’m sure he missed you too.

Tjeffs: Thanks. It’s kind of you to say that.

(Unknown number): And I think... _maybe_ , Alexander had fallen a little bit for you too.

(Unknown number): it’s rlly nice talking to you, but im running out of time and i rlly need to go now.

(Unknown number): Goodbye, Thomas.

Tjeffs: goodnight stranger

Tjeffs: wait, how did you know my name?

Tjeffs: Alexander?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> kudos & comments are very appreciated :))))  
> Find me @jamilton-rant on Tumblr


End file.
